The application of an in vitro model system for the isolation and propagation of cells having specific tumor properties will be demonstrated. The model system will also be utilized to test different media formulations as to general applicability for growing carcinoma cells in vitro. During Phase I, monoclonal antibodies already developed against serial cell lines of human prostatic carcinoma cells will be used to coat sterile polystyrene cell culture dishes. Fresh prostate tumor cells will be collected, minced, and mechanically or enzymatically separated and plated on specific antibody coated, nonspecific antibody coated, and control dishes. Cultures will be grown, propagated, and characterized as to origin and tumor genotype. Attempts will be made to grow the antibody-selected cultures in bulk. In parallel, monoclonal antibodies will be initiated against human breast and colon carcinoma cell lines to demonstrate in Phase II the utility and specificity of this in vitro model system. (2)